The Official Anti Plot Bunny Agency Handbook
by BiteMeTechie
Summary: You wanted it, you're getting it! The Official Patented Anti Plot Bunny Agency Handbook. Written as a companion to the parody and stupidity that is 'When Plot Bunnies Attack'.
1. Introduction

Reading the story 'When Plot Bunnies Attack' (also by me...doi) might make this silliness seem somewhat more coherant than if you're going to read it **without** looking at WPBA. I've been told its one of the funniest parodies here on ff dot net (not bragging...well, ok...maybe a smidge) so it's probably worth your time. Plus, this story wont make much sense without it. I mean, seriously, it'll confuse the hell out of you.

Don't say I didn't warn you.

---------------------

If one were to rummage about inside the backpack of a particular geek whom we all know and love (alright, whom _most_ of us know and love), and actually be able to reach the bottom of the aforementioned pack, one would find, underneath all the bottles of Sue Spore antidote, bent photographs and explosives (lots and **lots** of explosives), a small book.

Nothing spectacular to look at, just a half inch thick, black hard bound book, with the letters 'APBA' printed on the cover in bold, white type.

If one were to _open_ this ordinary looking book, one would be greeted by the following message, written inside the front cover.----

**Welcome to the Anti Plot Bunny Agency!**

If you have received a copy of this book, you have just graduated from the Anti Plot Bunny Agency Academy.

Allow us to offer both our sincerest congratulations, and our heartiest sympathies, for you are about to enter a world of adventure, intrigue and lots and lots of danger.

We hope you're insured.

This is your Official Patented Anti Plot Bunny Agency Handbook.

The rules and regulations for all ABPA agents are housed within this book, as well as useful information on the weapons that are officially available to you and have been approved by the APBA for use.

The various species of Plot Bunnies are also explained in detail.

This book will serve as your complete guide while in the fandoms. You, as an agent, are entitled to one copy. The one that is held between your fists.

Do not lose it.

Do not throw it away.

Do not trade it for illegal booze within fandoms (you know who you are).

Read it from cover to cover.

We'll know if you don't.

_-The Anti Plot Bunny Agency Syndicate-_

----------------------

A/N:Alright..so there's the intro. Tada? Now I need to know what you guys would like to see explained from the Techieverse so that I can stick 'em in here. So...any of those nagging little questions you thought were too stupid/easy/generic to ask, ask them now.

O.O...omg Project Runway is on..MUST DASH! -dissappears leaving a cloud of dust in her wake-


	2. The Fandoms

The Fandoms

Now that you're a full fledged Agent of the APBA, it's time to familiarize yourself with the fandoms with which you will be dealing. Your case supervisor will assign you to a fandom as they see fit based on your personal skills and strengths and then, after your six month trial period, you will be allowed to choose the fandoms in which you will work.

**Cartoon/Anime:**A very active group of fandoms in it's own right, the Cartoon/Anime subdivisions are grouped by sub-genre. Action, Romantic Comedy and Angst are the most common, with a smattering of Comedy here and there. The most active sub-sub divisions over the past few years have been Naruto, Inuyasha and Teen Titans. There are currently seventeen teams assigned to each of those 'verses with forty handling the others seperately. The only snag to working within the Cartoon/Anime fandoms is a permanent appearance change is required.

**Children's Books:**A good fandom to train in, the Children's group of fandoms are relatively mild in comparison to the other groups. This fandom is one of the most active as of a few years ago due to the emergance of the Harry Potter and Series Of Unfortunate Events subdivisions. Lots of Smut bunnies and many, _many_ Mary Sues populate these two particular fandoms, so be wary! Other childrens/young adult fandoms are less active, and thusly require fewer teams, therefore are excellent places for training missions.

**Comedy:**The comedy fandoms have been rather quiet over the past few years, and as such, there are only six teams currently allowed within the fandom. When entering the comedy fandoms (Romantic, Sitcom, etc.) you _must_ have a working knowledge of _all_ comedy plot devices and bunnies, including but not limited to the standard cliches.

**Cop 'Verses:**Anything dealing with Police Drama in any way shape or form is defined as a Cop Verse. This includes murder mysteries (Sherlock Holmes etc.) as well as more contemporary universes (Law And Order etc.). The most common bunnies in these fandoms are Ship, Resurrection, Angst/Whump and Discord.

**Horror:**In order to enter the Horror fandom as an agent, you must be under eighteen. Especially when tackling the slasher subgenre. This means that all agents with the intention of entering the horror fandom, must begin their academy time at fourteen so that their training will be complete by sixteen. Teenagers blend in eaiser amongst the canons of this fandom, thusly why the rule is in place. The most common plot problems are Gothic!Sues and OppositeSexCanon!Clones who fall in love with/have a rivalry with the serial killer of the fandom as well as Horror Bunnies, which are just as deadly as the canons themselves.

**Sci-Fi/Fantasy:**The Science Fiction/Fantasy fandoms are lumped together because they cross over so often it's impossible to keep them seperate. They are by far, the most active of the fandoms, and therefore hold the most teams working within them. These two fandoms also have the most rules attached as well as their own personal bunnies that rarely make it into other fandom divisions, such as Alternate Universe Bunnies, Time Travel Bunnies and Clone Bunnies. Every other bunny and plot device known to man has also made an appearance within these fandoms, as well as Mary Sues galore.

-----------------

A/N:It's an incomplete list, I know...I'm starting to think that this story will be in a constant state of flux as things I think of (or things that are suggested) make it into the fic. When it's finished, I'll reorganize all the chapters (since I'm pretty much just going to be writing things as they come to me) so it makes some kind of sense.

I mean, I can't really put anything in alphabetical order, since I'm always coming up with new bunnies/creatures and such...so it'll jut have to wait till it's done to be organized properly.

The Obessive Compulsive in me is having a tantrum about that fact right now. She's screaming 'NOOO! The chaos!It must be organized within an inch of it's life!"

Can anyone think of any other 'Verse types that I didn't cover?


	3. Amnesia Bunnies

**Species: **Amnesia

**Genus: **Leapus Forgetus

**General Information: **Amnesia is the most cliché of all clichés, therefore, Amnesia Bunnies are the most common of the Plot Bunny subcategories. They also multiply the fastest (second only to Smut Bunnies).

**Physical Traits: **Amnesia Bunnies look next to identical to regular wild rabbits. Brown, athletic and lean. The dens of Amnesia Bunnies appear hazy and foggy, giving off strange fuzzy vibes.

**Plot Traits: **Amnesia Bunnies posses a strong, concentrated amnesia venom. A fully grown amnesia bunny can wipe out a person's memory completely, but the effects of a younger bunny are less severe and more easily controlled. The wielder of the bunny, through emotional communication, can gently prod the animal into releasing just the right amount and strength of venom to wipe out memories of that particular person, or other memories of their choosing.

**Weaknesses: **Up until recently, there were no known ways to combat Amnesia Bunnies, other than shooting them/blowing them up, however, it has been discovered by an agent who shall remain nameless upon her request, that they are susceptible to music. They grow docile and more manageable when sung to.

They especially like show tunes.

**Cautions: **There is no antidote for Amnesia Bunny venom, so if you get bitten, that's it, it's over, G'night Gracie. You've forgotten everything you've ever known with no hope for your memory being restored. A vaccine is currently in development, and should be available for distribution within the next three years.

-----------

A/N:Amnesia bunnies...the very first Bunny I ever received was an Amnesia Bunny. His name is Joe and he lives in my sock drawer amongst the moth balls. StrawberryCupcake gave him to me and he's what spawned the APBA universe. She just _had_ to go and name the little bugger which gave me the ideas which eventually turned into "When Plot Bunnies Attack".


End file.
